


little gifts

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Logan returns home to Ororo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this.

Ororo scowls at his muddy boots as she stretches across her bed. A pile of almond shells mixes into her plush carpet. Shells collect in her cleavage and hem of her nightgown.

“Did you like my gift then?" Logan toes his boots off, grunting as she brushes the shells onto her mattress. "Do I need to hose off first?”

“Do you plan on bringing the shoes into bed?”

“You never opposed to the idea before.” 

Ororo stands, slipping her arms from her nightgown as she pads towards her bathroom. It pools at her feet, a cloud of silky white fabric. 

“We can wash the shoes afterwards.”


End file.
